Anime Vampire Romance
by Mysterious Princess Mystery
Summary: Just a bunch of random anime vampire love story one shots. Stories might go to M. Perhaps I'll use demons instead of vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Konnichiwa. For now I shall make short stories.  
I don't know when Love,Blood and Rivals will be update. But hopefully soon.  
I'm turning 16 this year. Yippe.

My name is Sapphire. Sapphire Stardoms.  
I'm a fairy  
I'm 16  
A senior at Roselyn High  
5"3  
I have double D's  
My powers are flight( obviously), telepathy, telekinesis, water, ice and healing.  
My wings are navy blue, silver and black.  
I have past my waist length black hair with dark blue bangs and highlights, dark blue eyes, and pale skin and a flat stomach.

I live alone in my own apartment  
My parents died three years ago and I'm supported by a aunt on my mom's side.  
I live in a world where fairies are a rare creature as those like vampires and demons lust after us for our powers. This is because in the fairy world those who gain marks of their familiars in they're 17th birthday are the rare ones. Which is why I'm scared of my birthday which is in seven days. Anyway the most whoever comes after me would do is drink my blood. That gains them an even longer extended life.  
I was snapped out of my thoughts  
when my familiar kitten Skittles started rubbing her cheek against my leg.  
I smile and pick her up and hug her.  
She's a snow white cat with black paws and some on the tip of her ears she also has blue eyes.

She's really my only friend.  
I rather distance myself away from others. Really because the other supernatural in my school are a bunch of snot nosed, stuck ups.

It's the last day before winter break at school tomorrow, so I'm going to get a break.

I look down at Skittles.  
"Are you going to keep me warm at night Skittles-chan?"

She meowed in her Kawaii little voice.  
I can understand her as she can me.

Well it's around dinner time.  
I put Skittles down.  
"I'm going out to get some food okay? I won't take long"  
I tell her.

I slip on my black winter boots, put in a winter coat and wrap a blue and black checkered scarf around my neck. I also add earmuffs.

I grabbed my keys and made my way out to my blue SUV.  
I unlocked the doors and turned the car on the vehicle.

I drive out to the shopping center and entered.

I brought Beef Ramen, some instant rice and some fried chicken. I had food at home. Though I wasn't feeling keen on cooking much tonight.  
I also bought some raspberry sherbet ice cream and some tuna.  
I paid for my food and left the grocery store.

As I drove back to my apartment and walked into the complex I couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching me.  
I went to the elevator and pressed the button for the 4th floor.

When I stepped into my apartment I couldn't help but notice that it was freezing. I left the temp on moderately warm so I had no idea why it was so cold.  
I set my food down in ten kitchen and  
went to mg room.  
I saw on my way that it was just that the thermostat was messed with.  
I put it back to warm and continued on to my room.

As I opened the door I felt that strange presence again.  
I whipped around to see a shadowy male figure. I was was about to scream when he covered my mouth and pushed me into my own room on my bed.  
I frantically looked for Skittles.  
But I saw she was trapped in her kitty cage unconscious.

The lights turned on and I got a good look at my assailant's face.  
He had fair skin, dark red brown eyes, and red and black hair.  
And looked around my age. Maybe a bit older.  
(A/N: he's wearing the clothes in the cover)

He had me pinned down with his hands on my shoulders and straddling my waist.  
I swear I was blushing blood red.  
That was ironic since when he smirked at me I saw fangs.  
Meaning he was a vampire. And judging by his aura he was quite a powerful one.  
I somehow managed to speak.

"Wh-Who are you you pervert?!"  
Get off of me and out of my place now!"

Perhaps calling him a perv wasn't such a bright idea.  
Though he didn't get mad at least not visibly. He smirked at me lustfully

He quickly pressed his lips on mine.  
He's tasted like vanilla and raspberries and his lips were very soft.  
I couldn't help but melt into the kiss.  
I started to moan and kiss him back.

He let me go four minutes later as I needed air.

I stared hypnotized into his eyes.  
They had turned blood red for some reason.

The boy then spoke,  
Hello my precious Sapphire.  
The name's Damien.  
As you can tell I'm a vampire.  
Oh. And I'm sorry for this."  
He said the last part with much sadness and sorrow.

Before I could ask why he was sorry he leaned down to my neck and bit me.

I didn't scream. Instead the bite gave me strange pleasure. Though I tried to escape from underneath him since I felt weird. His chest was against mine so it didn't work. I finally blacked out worrying about Skittles and myself.

I awoke several hours later in a unfamiliar room. I was in a blue and white canopy bed with warm silk blue and black pajamas. I immediately blushed since I wasn't wearing this before.  
Then it hit me... That pervert kidnapped me and changed me!  
But where is Skittles. I hope she's okay. She's all I really have left in this world.

With that I got out of the bed and went to the door.  
The room was lavish and rich. It had an ocean theme to it. There were seashells, dolphin figurines, and deep ocean blue wallpaper.

Just as I was about to open the door started to open I froze when I saw Damien there.  
Though anger surged through me for kidnapping me, I remained still.  
He must of sensed my emotions cause he had a sad look on his face.

I calmed down. I didn't know why but I just had to comfort him.  
Before I could move, He walked up to me and picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the room.

We walked for five minutes through the HUGE mansion. Suddenly we stopped in a living room with a fire place. It was beautifully decorated and so peaceful.

Damien sat me down in a armchair near the fireplace as he sat in the one across from me.

There was a small moment of silence before he spoke.

"Listen. I know you're scared and you have every right to be.  
Just hear me out."

His plea was sincere so I nodded to let him know he could carry on.

"You see. You may not know it yet. But you're on of those rare fairies.  
I didn't kidnap you to have your blood though."

My eyes widen. I'm one of the Rares?!  
But Damien didn't kidnap me for my blood or power.  
Then what does he want?  
I took a breath and gestured for him  
to continue.

"You see. I'm an orphan. My Father committed many murders and that's what got him executed by the Supernatural Council.  
My mom died six months later out of grief.  
I was left alone. I had no friends, no family to take in. Nothing.  
I couldn't take it. I felt worthless.

Then one day I saw you at school.  
I saw that you were alone too.  
I also saw that you are a Rare.  
I knew people would hunt you down.  
They'd probably kill you too.

Also one day during our freshman year. I got beat up by a bunch of demon bullies.  
I went unconscious but I remember seeing a beautiful girl helping me. The bullies were gone but you helped me.  
I remember your kind eyes and your sweet voice.

I never approached you since you seemed so indifferent. But that only made me want you more.  
And with your birthday coming up. I felt that if I lost you I lose my one chance at happiness."

I was speechless. He loved me?!

"I...um."  
I couldn't get any words out.

He seemed to understand my situation.  
He got up and kneeled eye level with me.  
He produced a blue rose out and held it in front of me along with his hand.

"If you accept this rose... And my hand, you trust my story and accept my feelings. If you do we can be together and I'll protect you from harm's way.  
If not... I'll send you back home but I'll still watch over you.

I blushed. In truth I did notice him a few times before. And I can't just let him be alone. He loves me deeply and he doesn't want me to escape his grasps.  
I took a deep breath and gave him my answer.

I took both the rose and his hand answered that I will be with him.  
He looked overjoyed.

Then came Skittles. She had been hiding under my seat the whole time.  
I blushed when she congratulated  
me on my first boyfriend.

Few years later we were married with our daughter Elissa on the way. She had my looks but his skin.  
I'm so happy that I'm not alone anymore.  
I have a wonderful familiar, a dashing and loving husband and a beautiful and unique daughter.  
What more can I hope for?

This will be a serious of short stories.  
I may update Love, Blood and Rivals later this year. Hopefully.  
Well... Bye-Bye.

I LOVE TELETUBBIES!


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Sapphire and my stalker/ admirer is a vampire named Damien.  
I was running as fast as I could.  
Away from the boy whose intentions weren't pure. He killed my grandparents. The only people I had left in this world.

Hot tears ran down my face as I remembered that. I hated him!  
My grandparents had refused to allow him my hand in marriage. Apparently he wasn't expecting that so he killed them.

When I got home he greeted me with their corpses.  
I was so repulsed and shocked. I ran up to the safety room in the mansion  
I took all the money and some of my clothes and belongings. He tried to persuade me to come with him on my own accord. But I face was pain filled and full of immense sorrow.

He said that my destiny; my fate was with him.  
He started crying saying that he wouldn't leave without me as his blushing bride.  
I still was stubborn.  
"There's no way I'd agree to be with you!" I had said. Though it felt as if it wasn't fully honest.

Then he smirked maliciously yet with a hint of sorrow.  
He offered to play a game of cat and mouse. If he caught me before the sun sets completely and before the night stars, I'd be his. If he didn't he'd kill himself in front of me and leave me his empty mansion.

Despite the fact that I despised his very existence, I wasn't really wanting him to kill himself.

Still I wanted nothing to do with him.  
I had lost him about a hour ago and saw no signs of him. I decided that he was far away and I had time to rest.  
I pulled some pretzels and strawberry soda out of my bag.  
I quickly ate my snack.  
I thought how my grandma was great cook at making pretzels.

Remembering that I threw my trash down out of frustration.  
But before I could walk away. I felt frozen in place. I couldn't move a muscle!  
Then I heard his voice.  
"Aww. Isn't my soon to be wife a little rebel?"

My eyes widen and I tried to get out of this restriction spell of his. But to no avail.  
He jumped from the tree branch that just so happened to be above me.  
He deliberately walked slowly to me.  
As if he was toying with me he released the control. I attempted to run, but he was already too close.

He caught me and pinned my against the tree trunk. His hands had my wrists at the sides of my head and my knees were pinned.

I was glad I wore jeans instead of a skirt today.

The boy smirked triumphantly as he leaned in close to my face.  
I was blushing. In all truth the boy,  
Damien was very cute.

Though it's a slight crush. It could never be a true love infatuation.  
"Let me go, you perverted killer.  
I don't want anything to do with you!"  
I struggled to get out of his grip but to no avail. Damien was just too strong.

He didn't listen to my words nor pay any heed to my struggling.  
Damien leaned closer to my face until he was mere inches away from my face.  
"Oh no-no Sapphire-chan.  
We had a deal. It's before sunset and I caught you. I won my love.  
Now... I'm going to release you, I'll make sure you can't run I want you to take my hand. If you don't... Well I'll just take you by a little force."  
Damien grinned sadistically.  
I knew there was no escaping from this. No way I could evade him any longer. My grandparents died trying to protect me and I couldn't escape the boy that slaughtered them.

But... I knew that they would want me to continue on living...by any means.  
I nodded, reluctantly accepting my fate.  
He simply smiled and released me. Holding out his hand I slowly took it.  
That seemed to excite Damien  
He used my hand in his to pull me closer to him until my head was resting on his well toned chest.  
Damien leaned down to my neck. I closed my eyes waiting for the bite that would change my life forever.  
Damien brought out his tongue and licked my neck for three minutes.  
I hate to admit it but it felt quite pleasureful.  
He finally brought his fangs to my neck. The whole time my blood felt cold while my body felt extremely warm.

He stopped when I started feeling lightheaded. He licked the drops of blood from my neck.  
He picked me up bridal style and kissed me lightly on the lips.  
He then started running out of the forest. I fell asleep half way.  
My only thoughts on what would happen to me when I awoke.

Five hour time skip.

I woke up in a soft bed. Wearing a navy blue dress which was long sleeved.  
Meaning Damien changed me.  
It's too bad I've lost the will to roundhouse kick him.  
The door to the room I'm confined in opened revealing Damien in a jet black tux.  
He came and sat down on the bed.  
He leaned over and touched the bite mark on my neck.  
I blushed. Now he was being friendly and gentle?!  
He sighed nonchalantly, using his hand to cup my face and bringing himself closer to me.

"Oh Sapphire. I know what you're feeling. You despise my very existence for killing your grandparents. In your eyes... I don't deserve to love you.  
Is that right?"  
He said sorrowfully.  
I looked away blushing.  
I knew how much he loved me. How much he wanted to be with me.  
I nodded. Even though I wanted to get away from him. The idea of him killing himself cause of me. Wanting to love someone and for that someone to return those feelings  
I sighed. There's nowhere else for me to run to.  
I have no other family. And I couldn't bear to burden my friends.

Damien had put his head down on my chest. He was sobbing slightly.  
I knew my fate was with him.  
I lifted his head up, facing me. Before he could say anything I kissed him.  
Took him a while but he re-delivered the action.  
As soon as that was done.  
I told him I'll stay with him and my heart will belong to him.

That's a wrap people.  
Okay a few things.  
Give me a great idea, be it lemon or T,  
for the next chapter.  
I'll only use my two main stars. But give me a scenario. A scene. A setting. Whatever.  
Whoever gives me the best one gets a preview on chapter 20 if my long hiatus story.  
Next.  
Should I write a lemon between these two. I feel ad though I should.  
Or should I make a lemon for Bubbles and Boomer.  
Finally. My 16th Birthday is in six days.  
Be happy for me.


End file.
